DC and Marvel: Battle for the Universe
by Franco Finicky
Summary: Tyrannus el gran heredero al poder máximo del Omniverso ah regresado después de diez mil años, buscando apoderarse del cosmos con su temible ejército de máquinas, amenazando la existencia misma en todas las dimenciones. Los héroes más poderosos de la tierra y el universo tendrán que unir fuerzas y erradicar esta nueva amenaza antes de que la realidad como la conocemos desaparesca.


**_Hola amigos es un gusto estar de vuelta esta vez con un nuevo fic el cual espero les guste esta vez tratandose de un nuevo Crossover entre DC y Marvel el cual prometo que será uno de los mejores, espero tener su apoyo y pues que disfruten del fic._**

 ** _Antes de iniciar quiero aclarar unos pequeños puntos_**

 ** _1.Los personajes no me pertenecen son parte de sus respectivas compañías, lo que ocurra con ellos solo es producto del fanfic._**

 ** _2.En este fic los sucesos de la película "In_** ** _finity War" nunca ocurrieron, por lo tanto quiero que quede claro que los personajes de Marvel serán los mismos del MCU._**

 ** _3.El fic es un Crossover entre DC y Marvel pero los personajes principales serán 3 Batman, Spiderman y Iron Man._**

 ** _4.En este fic Tony Stark nunca conoció a Peter Parker, así que tomare al hombre araña de la película de 2012._**

 ** _5.En el fic el universo de Marvel y Dc es uno solo._**

 ** _Bien aclarado esto pasemos al capítulo uno._**

 ** _Capítulo.1 Los invasores_**

Nuestra historia comienza en Xandar, hogar de los patrulleros intergalácticos Nova Corps el cual estaba sufriendo un terrible ataque invasor causado por unos seres de procedencia desconocida. En la órbita del planeta se encontra una gigantesca nave espacial, la cual a su vez era abordada por otras naves más pequeñas las cuales surcaban el cielo de Xandar probocando destrucción.

En el palacio de Xandar un grupo de sujetos corria a la base de mando siendo perseguidos por un grupo invasor que intentava capturarlos a toda costa. Los sujetos que se descubrieron que eran 4 entraron a la cabina de mando mientras tecleaban unos códigos en el monitor de la computadora.

-Estan por llegar, apresurence-grito uno de ellos que por su tono de voz se descubrió que era un hombre.

Finalmente el sujeto que estaba en la computadora término y una compuerta se habrió en el suelo. Apareció una nave de mediano tamaño, rápidamente el grupo corrió a la nave pero en ese momento una exploción abrumo sus ohidos de manera pertinente.

Apareció un grupo de seres róboticos que parecían ser esqueletos echos de metal, se movían de forma bastente extraña mientras que su líder era un ser de unos 3 metros de altura, era muy musculoso de piel azul, llevaba una armadura grisesca con detalles negros y amarillos, en su pecho llevaba un símbolo muy extraño, mientras que lo más llamativo era su arma, la cual era un cañón que estaba conectado a su cráneo y antebrazo derecho, la mitad de su rostro era de matal.

-¡Gusanos, rindanse y entréguenme la semilla!-grito aquel temible ser con tono de exigensia.

-¡Oh no!-grito una mujer desde la nave.

-Ustedes vayanse, yo me encargaré de detenerlos-.

-¡No Alan!-grito la mujer-¡No nos iremos sin ti!-.

El sujeto que se descubrió que era Alan Scott, el primero en recibir el nombre de Linterna Verde se puso frente a los invasores listo para hacerles frente.

-¡Que se vayan les digo, no puedo permitir que ellos se apoderen de la semilla, ahora LARGENSE!-.

-Es lo mejor Capitana-dijo otro sujeto cuyo tono de voz era familiar.

-Descuida Karol, si Alan muere por lo menos su sácrificio no quedará impune-.

La famosa Capitana Marvel suspiró hondamente y miró a sus dos compañeros-¡Tienes razón Nova!-.

Nova oprimió el botón de despegue de la nave la cual activo sus propulsores lista para despegar, los invasores dispararon pero Alan creo una barrera con su anillo bloqueando los disparos.

La nave finalmente despegó, Alan sonrió mientras trataba de recistir los disparos que finalmente atravesarón su barrera en una poderosa exploción que lo arrojo contra el suelo.

-Estúpido Linterna Verde-dijo el sujeto con despreció.

-Ja, maldito aunque me mates jamás tendrás la semilla-.

-¡Te equivocas!-el invasor comenzó a reunir energía en su arma mientras apuntaba a la nave en donde Nova, la Capitana Marvel y el último tercer tripulante cuya identidad aún era desconocida habían escapado, Alan sabía que si ese disparo se impactaba con la nave sería devastador a sí que enfrento a su atacante distrayendolo.

-¡Detente!-grito mientras se lanzaba contra el invasor, al cual impacto contra una de las paredes del palacio.

-Insecto maldito-.

El invasor tomo a Alan del rostro y lo estrello contra el suelo, sin embargo Scott fue muy ágil y com ambas piernas le dio una patada en la quijada quitandoselo de encima.

-¡No dejare que destruyas la nave!-.

Alan comenzó a golpear ferozmente al invasor probocando temibles estruendos que hacian temblar el suelo. Scott parecía tenerlo dominado cuando el invasor detuvo uno de sus golpes rompiendole el brazo.

Scott lanzó un grito de dolor, al momento en que recibia un puñetazo en la cara, después en rodillazo en el estómago, Alan choco contra el suelo para finalmente caer derrotado por un disparo del arma del invasor.

-Ustedes ya no son nada contra nosotros-.

El invasor aplasto la mano de Scott, el impacto fue tan poderoso que destrullo su anillo de Linterna Verde regresando a Scott a hacer un humano ordinario.

-¡Es hora de la función!-el invasor volvió a apuntar disparando un poderoso ataque contra la nave de la Capitana Marvel.

La nave estallo en mil pedazos, Alan lanzó un grito de ira mientras golpeaba el suelo apretando el puño, el invasor sonrío mientras giraba y miraba a Alan.

-¡Ahora es tu turno!-.

El invasor tomo una pistola de rayos y disparo un ataque el cual golpeo la cabeza de Alan culminando con su vida.

-Es hora de irnos ¡Andando!-.

En la nave principal aparecieron Nova, la Capitana Marvel y el tercer tripulante cuya identidad aún se desconocía, mientras que un grupo de personas se encontraban reunidas en la cabina de mando las cuales ocultaban sus rostros con capuchas negras, mientras que el más llamativo de todos era el único que se encontraba sentando en el trono real.

-¡Ah llegado la hora Capitana Marvel, reconosco que fue admirable su esfuerzo pero, nada impedirá que me apodere de lo que es mío!-dijo aquel ser cuya voz gruesa y grave sonaba desalmada cruel y siniestra como ninguna otra.

La Capitana Marvel levantó la mirada mientras que un terror invadía su cuerpo completamente.

-¡Nunca te daremos la semilla Tyranus, primero tendrás que pasar por nosotros!-.

Aquel sujeto cuyo nombre se descubrió que era Tyranus se levantó de su trono y se acercó a Nova y los demás.

-¿Acaso te atrevés a desafíar al emperador del Omniverso?-cuestino uno de ellos cuya voz era fría y desalmada y por su tono se descubrió que era mujer.

-Detective Marciano, tan recto como siempre, que lastima que...tu ley aquí no tenga valor-dijo Tyranus en tono de burla.

-¡Maldito!-musito Nova con furia.

-Ahora lo dire una última vez ¡Denme la semilla!-ordeno con maldad.

-¡Jamás!-respondió la Capitana Marvel con determinación.

-¡Necios!-.

Tyranus atrapo a Carol en una especie de burbuja de energía y después la arrojo contra el suelo con violencia, el Detective Marciano enfurecido se lanzó contra Tyranus dandole poderosos golpes que lo obligarón a retroceder mientras que Nova le disparaba un rayo de sus manos que provoco una fuerte exploción.

-¡Gusanos patéticos!-.

El temible guerrero intergaláctico lanzo una onda de energía que arrojo al Detective Marciano y Nova contra el suelo, Carol quien se levanto luego de ese ataque disparo energía que Tyranus detubo con su brazo izquierdo y luego con el derecho atrapo el cuepo de Danvers recibiendola con un fuerte golpe en el estómago y otro en el rostro, Danvers cayó y aunque intento ponerse de pie no lo consiguió.

-¡Bastardo!-.

El Detective Marciano trato de golpear a Tyranus quien lo esquivo sin problemas y luego lo golpeo justo en la cien derrotandolo, Nova disparo más energía pero el guerrero la desvío sin problemas y después le dio un fuerte golpe en el abdomen, para finalmente derribarlo con una patada y aplastar su cráneo sin compasión.

-¡Pudo haber sido tán fácil, pudimos ahorrarnos la escena de la paliza!-dijo Tyranus con aires de victoria.

-¡Típico de los humanos!-susurro uno de sus siervos cuya voz róbotica sonaba familiar.

-Bien y ahora ya es momento de tomar lo que por derecho me pertenece-.

Tyranus comenzó a brillar de un tono purpura y haciendo uso de poderes de telequinesis arrebató de la cintura de Nova un cofre de madera.

-¡Por fin!-grito victorioso al tiempo en que habría ese cofre y tomaba una semilla que brillaba intensamente-¡La semilla de Infinidad, la primera de las 6 semillas que dierón vida a todo el Omniverso!-.

Tyranus sonrió mientras que una especie de circulo en su pecho comenzaba a adsorber el poder de la semilla la cual cambió su color amarillento a uno oscuro creando una luz rojiza al momento en que un humo negro atrapaba su cuerpo completamente, Nova, la Capitana Marvel y el Detective Marciano tubieron que apartar la mirada asombrados, mientras que los siervos de Tyranus sonreían victoriosos.

Finalmente Tyranus término de adsorber el poder de la semilla de infinidad mientras que todo su cuerpo brillaba de un intenso color rojo.

-¡Esto es magnífico!-grito Tyranus-¡Ahora que me eh apoderado de la semilla de infinidad, todas mis asombrosas habilidades como guerrero han vuelto, soy imparable!-.

En la mirada de la Capitana Marvel se reflejaba la preocupación, sabía que ahora todo el universo estaba en un gram problema y que la paz como la conocían ya no sería la misma.

Tyranus regreso a su trono cuando apareció el mismo guerrero que había asesinado a Alan, mientras se arrodillaba ante Tyranus en cuestión de respeto.

-¡Mi señor, las tropas han regresado triunfales de Xandar, el planeta esta esperando a que usted decida su destino!-.

Tyranus se levanto mientras caminaba a la terraza y miraba el planeta totalmente destruido.

-¡Buen trabajo Devastador!-felicito-¡Ahora es momento de enviar un mensaje a la galaxia y a todos aquellos que se atreban a desafiarme!-.

El cuerpo de Tyranus comenzó a brillar mientras que habría sus manos y en sus ojos se reflejaba Xandar el cual comenzó a secarse como las hojas de un árbol, y en cuanto Tyranus cerraba más las manos, el planeta de los Nova Corps se pudría aún más, hasta que finalmente Tyranus serró sus manos y junto con eso puso final a Xandar destruyendolo en una poderosa exploción que arrojo una onda de energía cosmica, mientras que los espectadores miraban impactados lo ocurrido.

-¡Destruyó Xandar!-grito el Detective Marciano impresionado y asustado a la vez.

-¡Maldito!-grito Nova con enojo al ver la destrucción de su hogar.

Tyranus sonrió-¡Capturenlos!-ordeno mientras aparecia un grupo de soldados esposando a Nova, la Capitana Marvel y al Detective marciano, quienes quedarón indefensos-Llevenlos al laboratorio, es bueno saber que ahora tendre unos nuevos juguetitos en mi ejercito-.

Tyranus regreso a su trono mientras reía maquiavelico.

-¡Fijaremos el curso a la Tierra es hora de hacerle una visita a los terrestres!-.

 **Tierra...**

En la Tierra para ser preciso en la famosa ciudad Gótica lugar que había sido escenario de la pelea contra los parademonios enviados por Darkseid se reponia poco a poco, sin embargo los problemas continuaban y solo podían ser detenidos por el único hombre que se había encaminado en la lucha contra el crimen, el mitico caballero de la noche, Batman.

En el banco de ciudad Gótica se llevaba acabo un terrible asalto, a manos de uno de los más despiadados enemigos del caballero de la noche, el Sr. frío.

Batman se dirigia a toda velocidad en su Batimóvil mientras encendia la computadora y monitoreaba la ubicación del temible Sr.Frío.

-¡El murciélago se acerca señor!-informo uno de los secuases del Sr. Frío.

-¡Ese maldito! ¡Todos entren a la camioneta pronto!-.

El Sr. Frío junto a sus secuases escaparón del banco a toda prisa sin embargo el Caballero de la Noche ya les pisaba los talones pues iba tras ellos.

-¡No escaparas Frío!-.

Batman oprimió un botón que lanzó un garfio al camión del Sr. Frío, el Caballero de la noche puso el piloto automatico y salió del Batimóvil, mientras ocupaba el lazo del garfio para ir al camión del Sr. Frío.

-No escaparás esta vez Sr.Frío-una vez que Batman estubo cerca del camión del Sr. Frío salto y subió encima de el, mientras ponia una bomba para crear un hoyo en el remolque del camión.

Batman entro al remolque el cual se encontraba custodiado por dos soldados que se lanzarón contra Batman. El primero trato de patearlo pero Batman lo esquivo y le dio un golpe con su codo justo en la garganta, el segundo lanzó un puñetazo pero Batman lo detubo y rompió su muñeca al tiempo en que le daba una patada en la boca del estómago y lo arrojaba contra la puerta del remolque.

-¡Maldito Batman!-.

El Sr. Frío freno el camión haciendo que Batman chocará contra el remolque con fuerza.

-¡Destruyanlo!-ordenó el Sr. Frío mientras salía de la cabina de manejo junto a 3 más soldados.

Batman quien se quedo un momento dentro del remolque espero a que los hombres del Sr. Frío entrarán para así poder atacar.

-¿En dónde está?-grito uno de los soldados buscandolo.

-¡Desapareció!-exclamó otro impresionado.

-¡Imposible!-musitó el Sr. Frío con enonojo-¡Búsquenlo y tráiganlo a mi, no puedo dejar que ese insecto intervenga en mis planes!-.

Los soldados del Sr. Frío comenzarón a buscar a Batman, pero parecía como si el caballero de la noche nunca ubiese estado allí, su precensia se había desbanecido sin dejar rastro alguno.

-¡Maldito Batman, no permitire que...!-.

Antes de que el Sr. Frío pudiera terminar de hablar, Batman lo sorprendió de un feroz golpe en la mandíbula haciendolo caer, sus soldados rápidamente se lanzarón al ataque aunque Batman ya tenía listo su próximo golpe.

-¡Veamos que hacen con un poco de humo!-.

De su cinturón batman arrojo tres cápsulas las cuales estallarón liberando una gram nube de humo verdoso que segó a sus atacantes dejandolos indefensos.

-¡Agh! ¿Qué es esto? ¡No puedo ver nada!-se quejaban los secuases del Sr. Frío aterrados.

-¡Maldito Batman, sal y da la cara!-grito el Sr. Frío con enojo.

-Si eso quieres, eso te dare-.

Batman arrojo dos Shurikens los cuales estallaron terriblemente sobre el Sr. Frío y sus secuases los cules quedarón tendidos en el suelo inconsientes.

El Caballero de la Noche se aserco al Sr. Frío quien sorpresibamente habrío los ojos mientras activaba una cápsula congelante en uno de los pies de Batman dejandolo inmóvil.

-¿Apuesto a que no te lo esperabas Batman? te dije que no intentarás meterte conmigo pero eres un necio y ahora pagarás por tu estúpides-.

Batman se notava tranquilo y nada preocupado, mientras veía al Sr. Frío detenidamente.

-¡Creo que eres más ingenuo de lo que pense Frío!-.

Batman dío un salto liberandose del agarre del Sr. Frío quien quedo atónito al ver eso.

-¡Imposible!-grito.

-Este traje guarda muchas sorpresas Frío, e inclusive unas muy especiales contra tus jueguitos, ahora ya es momento que ponga tu horrible cara de princesa maquillada en su lugar-.

Batman le dio una feroz patada en el abdomen al Sr.Frío, luego tomo uno de su brazós y con una llave se lo rompió, el temible Sr. Frío grito adolorido y trato de golpear a Batman quien detubo su golpe sin problemas y luego con una patada quebro su rodilla haciendolo caer.

-¡Maldito Batman, nos...volveremos a ver!-amenazó el Sr. Frío dedicandole una mirada de ira al murciélago.

-¡Yo creo que no!-.

Batman le dio un feroz golpe en la cara al Sr. Frío quien callo noqueado al suelo.

El caballero de la Noche regreso a su Batimóvil, mientras llamaba al Comisionado Gordón.

-¡Comisionado Gordón creo que en la calle 13 Av. Water hay unos amigos que le quiero presentar, llevenlos a Arkham ya, que necesitan donde pasar la noche!-.

Con eso último Batman se marcho del lugar tan sigilosamente que cuando la polícia llego a la escena del crimen no había rastro alguno de Batman.

 ** _Nueva York._**

Mientras tanto en las calles de Nueva York, el vigilante arácnido el famoso Peter Parker; Spider-Man vigilaba la ciudad como era de costumbre, el jovén superhéroe finalmente había superado la muerte de su amada Gwen y sabía que su destino era proteger la ciudad de Nueva York junto con sus ciudadanos.

-¡Muy bien villanos, preparence para sufrir la ira de la araña!-dijo Peter mientras se colocaba su mascara; su traje ahora se notava diferente pues ahora tenía mas partes azules en la parte inferior, con detalles blancos y rojos en las zapatillas, el visor de sus lentes ahora era más negro y sus lanzadores estaban equipados con nuevas armas muy potentes.

Nota:(Pueden ver los diseños de todos los personajes en mi cuenta de DeviantArt, búsquenme como Frank012)

Peter comenzó a valansearse por los edificios de la ciudad mientras que con su nuevo visor personalizado podía monitorear la ciudad con más fácilidad.

-¡Por allá!-grito y giro a la derecha mientras se columpiaba de pared en pared hasta que llego a una de las avenidas principales de Broklyn donde se encontraba uno de sus más temibles enemigos, Rhino.

-¡Sufrán mi ira bastardos!-.

Rhino comenzó a disparar contra las personas de la ciudad las cuales tubierón que salir aterradas, mientras que el temible Aleksei causaba destrozos en la ciudad, la polícia había tratado de detenerlo pero sus intentos fueron frustados con fácilidad.

-Creo que un rinoceronte se escapó del zoologíco, ya es hora de llamar a control de animales-.

Peter se columpio atravéz de un poste de luz, mientras descendia dandole una poderosa patada con ambas piernas a Rhino, quien retrocedió un poco logrando mantenerse firme.

Los Neoyorkinos gritarón emocionados al ver al Sorprendente Hombre Araña aparecer, quien se posaba triunfador saludando a las perosanas de Nueva York como modelo en pasarela.

-¡Mirren nada más quien llego, el payaso arraña, parece que te perdisde en tu ida al circo!-dijo Rhino con su asento Ruso.

-Vaya pero si es mi rinoceronte parlanchin favorito, creo que ya es hora de llevarte al Zoologíco ¿No crees?-.

-¿Qué dijiste? ¡Voy hacerte pagar por ese insulto! ¡Conoceras mi irra arraña!-amenazó Aleksei golpeando el suelo con fuerza.

-¡Huy que malote!-dijo Peter con burla.

-¡Toma esto!-.

De su traje mécanico Rhino disparo dos misiles contra Peter quien salto para esquivarlos, luego con sus telarañas los atrapo y de un giro se los regredo a Aleksei quien se cubrió con ambos brazos para amortiguar la exploción la cual fue terrible y poderosa.

La gente de Nueva York grito emocionada mientras aplaudian al hombre araña.

-¡Es todo un ejemplo!-decia el líder del escuadrón de polícias mientras aplaudia con una sonrisa en su rostro y limpiaba una lagrima de sus ojos.

-¿Ya te rindes? o ¿quieres que lleme a todo el escuadrón de control animal?-.

Aleksei lanzó un grito de ira mientras se lanzaba contra Peter en sus cuatro patas y trataba de golpearlo con el cuerno de su traje como si de un toro se tratase.

-¡Guau, hasta en toro se transforma!-grito Peter riendose.

-Arraña estúpida-.

Rhino giro y atrapo a Peter estrellandolo contra el suelo, la gente de Nueva York grito aterrada mientras que Rhino apretaba más su agarre.

-¡Ya es hora de fumigar a una arraña!-dijo Aleksei malvado.

-¿Podemos platicarlo?-pidió Peter quien seguía burlandose apesar de la situación.

Una daga de metal salió del brazó derecho de la armadura de Aleksei, mientras lanzaba un corte que Peter esquivo y luego con ambas piernas golpeo a Aleksei liberandose de su agarre, mientras que de un salto trataba de montar a Rhino pero este le dio un golpe que lo mando contra un restaurant atravesando la pared y chocando contra una de las mesas del lugar.

Las personas en el testaurante salierón aterradas mientras que Aleksei se lanzaba contra Peter, embistiendolo con violencia.

-¿Qué pasa hombrecito? ¿Ya no te burlas como antes verdad?-.

Peter salió de los escombros mientras trepaba una de las paredes-¿Acaso no te gustarón mis chistes, Rinoceronte con sindrome?-.

Rhino lanzó un golpe contra Peter quien lo esquivo de un gram salto y se coloco detrás de Aleksei dandole un golpe en la espalda, Aleksei giro y trato de aplastar a Peter quien se deslizo por debajo de Rhino utilizando su telaraña y después con la misma se impulso para darle una feroz patada justo en su cuerno, Rhino retrocedió y después comenzó a lanzar fuego de sus lanzallamas.

-¡Te voy a cocinar arraña!-grito Rhino de forma maniatica.

-¡Huy fuego, mi debilidad, hay no!-.

Peter dio un salto y pateo a Rhino nuevamente, mientras lanzaba telaraña a los pies y brazos de Aleksei dejandolo inmóvil.

-¡Imposible!-grito Rhino con enojo.

-¡Es hora de cambiar la jugada! ¡Primero proyectiles!-Peter giro su brazalete y de su lanzador disparo telarañas en forma de valas las cuales eran tan poderosas como las municiones de una minigun haciendo temblar el cuerpo de Rhino.

-¡Ahora una Red!-.

Nuevamente Peter giro su brazale y esta vez disparo una gram telaraña enforma de una red de pescar que atrapo el craneo de Rhino segandolo.

-¿Qué es esto? ¡No veo nada!-.

-¡Hay se quedo siego el Rinoceronte, bueno ya es hora de mandarlo a dormir con un poco de fuego!.

Peter volvió a girar su brazalete disparando un par de telarañas que quedaron pegadas al cuerpo de Rhino.

-¿Qué es esto?-cuestiono enojado.

-Tu deberias saberlo-.

Una exploción fue la que destruyo la armadura de Rhino la cual estallo en mil pedazos en una gram exploción, los espectadores solo apartarón la mirada esperando a ver el resultado.

Peter apareció cargando a Aleksei mientras descendia y arrojaba al ruso al suelo.

-¡Mis hombres de azules aquí esta el pequeño y ahora indefenso rinoceronte!-dijo Peter burlandose.

-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? ¿Como es que estallo mi armadura?-.

-¡Micro bombas!-explico Peter con naturalidad-¡Fucione a mis telarañas pequeñas bombas com un nivel de exploción molecular, así que cada vez que dispare mis telarañas, kabom explociones en todas partes!-.

Aleksei se levanto-¡Maldito pero ni creas que me atraparán!-grito levantandose y tratando de huir.

-¡Detengase!-amanazaron los polícias apuntandole a Aleksei.

-Descuiden-.

Peter arrojo telaraña a los pies de Aleksei haciendolo caer y haciendo que sus pantaloncillos cayeran y todos se burlaran de el.

-¡Hay son de ositos!-dijo Peter burlandose de sus calzoncillos.

 ** _Torre Stark._**

Mientras tanto en la Torre Stark, uno de los rascacielos más famosos de Nueva York, popular por ser la antigua base de los Vengadores antes de su separación, ahora el famoso y enigmatico millonario, Tony Stark se encargaba de la administración, mientras trabajaba en un nuevo traje el cual prometia sería el más increíble que crearía.

Pepper Pops su futura esposa entro a la sala principal mientras que Tony tecleaba un par de códigos en su computadora.

-¡Señor, la señorita Pepper Pops ah entrado al edificio, todo ya esta listo para su gran noche!-.

-Gracias Viernes, ahora es momento de ponerme galan-.

Tony oprimio un botón de un brazalete en su muñeca derecha, mientras que al momento su cuerpo se vestia de un elegante Smoking.

-¡Encargate de términar el trabajo Viernes, te veo en la mañana!-.

-¡Como ordene Señor!-.

Tony salió de su laboratorio y camino a la sala principal donde se encontraba Pepper esperandolo.

-¡Oh, mirate que guapo y elegante! ¿Hace cuanto es que no te veo así?-pregunto Papper riendose.

-¡No te burles!-dijo Tony-¡Esta noche es especial y no me podía ver como mécanico después de 8 horas de trabajo!-.

-En eso tienes razón Tony, vaya que si piensas en ti-Pepper volvió a burlarse.

-Lo se, me eh descuidado mucho este tiempo ¿Qué te parece si pasamos a la mesa?-invitó con amabilidad.

-¡Me parece bien!-.

Tony junto con Pepper pasarón a sentarse mientras que uno de sus robots pasaba a servirles el platillo principal.

-¡Vaya veo que han mejorado!-dijo Pepper mirando el robot.

-Lo se aún tienen algunas fallas pero hay voy, pero no hablemos de eso ahora y pasemos a comer-.

-Huy justo al grano, me gusta-.

Tony sirvio un poco de vino tinto a las copas dandole una Pepper y una para el.

-¡Brindemos!-pidió Tony-¡Por nosotros!-.

-¡Por nosotros!-respondió Pepper tomando un sorbo de su copa-¿Y que preparaste de cenar? espero que me sorprendas-.

-Y lo arás-aseguro Tony-¡La especialidad de la noche!-Tony quito el domo del platillo principal, descubriendo una caliente y recien preparada Pizza de peperoni.

-¿Pizza?-cuestiono Pepper mirando a Tony.

-Emm, si pizza...te dije que te sorprenderias-.

-Vaya, no es muy clásico, pero es tu estilo y eso me gusta-.

-Siempre pienso en lo mejor-dijo Tony engrandesiendose.

Luego de una muy didactica y divertida cena, Tony y Pepper pasarón a la sala de estar donde estubierón platicando de sus anécdotas durantes los últimos 3 años.

-¿Enserio hiciste eso Tony?-cuestiono Pepper riendose.

-Claro, Steve estaba muy enojado y no pude evitarlo, tenia que tranquilizarlo y pues lo hize-contaba Tony mientras recordaba su lucha contra el Capitán America y Bucky.

-Vaya Tony, nunca lo imagine, tu y Steve, tu mejor amigo, jajaja es que es muy gracioso-.

-Lo sé, pero ya lo veía venir-dijo Tony-¡Pepper!-Tony tomo a Pepper de sus manos.

-¡Dime Tony!-dijo Pepper mirandolo.

-Sabes que hemos pasado por cosas muy duras, pero apesar de eso seguimos...¿juntos?-.

-¡Prosigue!-dijo Pepper.

Tony se detubo un momento y luego se rio-¡Nunca eh sido bueno con las palabras, el punto es que!-Tony saco un pequeño cofre, el cual contenia un anillo dorado con pequeños diamantes incrustados-¿Te quieres casar conmigo?-pregunto.

Pepper sonrió de alegria mientras miraba a Tony-¡Claro Tony, si me quiero casar contigo!-dijo mientras le daba un beso y después lo habrazo.

Tony respondió al abrazó mientras miraba hacia el cielo, sabía que apartir de ahora todo cambiaria, pero seria para bien.

-¡Ahora ya no habra más peleas Tony, solo seremos tu y yo!-dijo Pepper sin dejar de habrazarlo.

-Así es Pepper, solo tu y yo-.

 ** _Orbita de la Tierra._**

Mientras tando en la orbita de la Tierra, la nave de Tyranus se asercaba, mientras que el temible emperador se encontraba sentado en su trono analizando la situación.

-¡Señor hemos llegado a la orbita terrestre, las tropas ya estan listas para la invasión solo estamos esperando sus ordenes!-dijo una de sus comandantes al mando.

-¡Exelente!-dijo Tyranus-¡Aunque quiero que el ataque sea algo pequeño, quiero enviar un mensaje a los terrestres de que si se recisten pagaran muy caro su atrevimiento!-.

-¡Como diga señor!-.

-Bien, ve y traeme la semilla-ordeno Tyranus-¡Y Angelei, ya sabes, si me fallas, te mueres!-advirtió Tyranus con maldad.

La nombrada Angelei se marcho, mientras que al lado de Tyranus aparecía otra mujer.

-¿Planea algo? ¿Verdad?-pregunto mirando a Tyranus.

-Como siempre Karai eres mi mejor alumna-dijo Tyranus sonriendo con maldad.

 ** _Continuará._**

 ** _Así termina este primer capítulo el cual espero les haya gustado, bien algunos personajes ya se dierón a conocer pero aún hay muchos misterios por descubrir, bien nos vemos el martes, comenten por favor me sera de gran ayuda_**.


End file.
